


"DOOR!"

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a Meme, But it's Mostly Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gorilla and Gabriel are only mentioned, Gorilla's name is Door, this has some angst, unbeta'd because its funnier that way-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: Blame Crackhead Hours on a ML discord server, really.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	"DOOR!"

There was much Adrien had expected from meeting his new class. Introductions, awkward encounters, him maybe stumbling through social cues with the grace of a drunk hippo - he’d had plenty of moments freaking out over any of those happening. Not once had he thought people would remind him of one of his rare rebellions as a child.

“Hey,” one girl said, giggling lightly. “How’s Door doing, they pick up anything they weren’t supposed to?”

Adrien only needed a moment to remember what they were talking about before a smile overtakes his previously nervous face. A curl of mischief warms his chest. “Oh, always. Door’s a curious person, you know.”

A few of them laugh. The same girl hums, regaining his focus.

“Why Door though?”

“It’s his legal name.”

The following reactions would forever stick with Adrien. They were too funny to forget.

  
There had been a lot of amkuas attacking around the clock. As Chat Noir, Adrien had, thus, been up for too many hours to remember how to take off his shoes let alone staying aware of his schedule. He was, at this point, just letting Gorilla drive him around and nudge him in the direction he has to go. So, really, was it much of a surprise that Adrien was very unaware of his surroundings the next time he does something on live television.

But later, after getting enough sleep, Adrien asked why people were asking him about how often he asked for his dad to be kicked out of his room that it transferred into a sleepy comment during an interview.

The video was pretty funny.

“Door, can you kick dad out of my room please,” in his tired slur followed by the shocked look on Nathalie’s face in the background and the spluttered confusion from his father mid-sentence was the best. The humor of the situation went beyond his previous meme’d cry of “DOOR PUT THAT DOWN! THAT ISN’T OURS!” from when he’d been nine.

It made the last two weeks of sleep deprivation and stress seem easier to handle.

  
This time it was on purpose - he’d recently finished with a once-sided conversation with his father that had raised his hackles in many worrying ways. Initially, he had wanted to hiss at his father, but he kept that in check much to Plagg’s disappointment. When he’d moved passed that urge, he’d wanted to mess with his father’s walk - trip him, really, but again, he hadn’t done it. It’d be rude and very out of character for him that most people would poke their noses where he doesn’t want them to be poking them.

So he went with one thing he’s very well-known for by name.

Using Gorilla’s real name.

He waited until they were outside and the man was in the middle of shoving an insistent reporter to the side before striking. Loudly, so he could be heard but not too loud to where it felt purposeful, he said, “Please be gentle with that reporter, Door, they’re just doing their job.”

The following social media insanity was enjoyable enough to lessen the second one-sided conversation - this one more of a scolding than a non-stop slew of orders - he had with his father.

  
The one everyone of his classmate’s was witness to - and once more not done to spite his father directly - was his favorite. It was just honest enough for him to feel warmth for how Gorilla had reacted and it was chaotic enough for Plagg to actually admit to being proud of his sense of humor.

“Can you adopt me, Door?”

The news ran with it for days.

His father actually lightened up on him a bit when people began asking uncomfortable questions. And his friends decided to run with the chaos surrounding such a slip to protect him from his father re-tightening his hold over Adrien’s life. And to make his father’s face turn red whenever they said it to his face.

Gorilla, on the other hand, actively rolled with the question. He stepped forward and participated in Career Day, using a PowerPoint to explain away what he does to fill in the void of his voice. Many ended up recording that day too, much to his actual father’s disappointment and, weirdly enough, resignation.

  
But yeah, Adrien’s life was a meme and he didn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
